


Раз, два, три

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А хорошо, что он убедил Яту увести Анну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три

**Author's Note:**

> (Мне нужно было куда-то слить эти мысли)

Музыка отзвучала. Иголка робко подпрыгивала на пустых дорожках пластинки, из динамиков доносились только шорохи и хрипы. На какой-то момент Изумо показалось, что он различает в них слова на смутно знакомом языке. Он ухмыльнулся: какая ерунда лезет в голову в такое время… Резкий выдох отозвался пронзительной, жгучей болью в подреберье, по боку снова потекло горячее. «Как прохудившийся бочонок с вином: и бочонок не починить, и вино уже никуда не сгодится…» Шевелиться не хотелось. Хотя, если быть честным, Изумо не был уверен, что смог бы двинуть ногой, даже если бы возникла такая необходимость. С нездоровым любопытством он ткнул пальцем в ногу, но ничего не почувствовал. Джинсы с правой стороны насквозь пропитались кровью, которая, остывая, противно липла к безвольно лежащей на бедре правой руке. Сидеть в луже собственной крови на полу собственного бара Изумо находил крайне унизительным. Поэтому, собрав оставшиеся силы, он немного отполз в сторону, опираясь на левую руку. От нехитрого передвижения до тошноты закружилась голова. «Покурить бы сейчас…» Прислонившись затылком к барной стойке, он осторожно, стараясь не растревожить рану, полез во внутренний карман порванного пиджака. Пальцы нащупали пачку, поднесли ко рту. Губами подцепив сигарету, он печально улыбнулся: не успели последствия курения добить организм Изумо ‒ острый клинок Синего опередил их. Изумо покосился вправо, туда, где вместе со своей саблей на обломках стола валялся ранивший его мелкий гадёныш.  
Любимая зажигалка, как всегда, лежала в переднем кармане джинсов, но одна мысль о том, чтобы выцарапать её оттуда, отозвалась болью во всём теле. Щёлкнуть слабеющими пальцами оказалось ничуть не легче, чем переползти на полметра в сторону. С четвёртой попытки на кончиках вспыхнуло крохотное пламя. Никогда не обжигавшее, сейчас оно даже нисколько не грело. Изумо прикурил, полюбовался напоследок дрожащим огоньком и потушил его.  
С наслаждением затянувшись, он вдруг закашлялся, неловко прижал ладонь к боку ‒ как будто это чем-то могло помочь. Сплюнув кровь, Изумо снова упрямо поднёс сигарету ко рту. Никотин ударил в голову, как в самый первый раз. Изумо улыбнулся, вспоминая тот бычок, тайком выкуренный за школьными теплицами. Что там было про «вся жизнь перед глазами промелькнула»? Глупости какие…  
А хорошо, что он убедил Яту увести Анну.  
Изумо зацепился взглядом за табличку «Открыто», повёрнутую внутрь: он только что обратил внимание, что сидит прямо напротив двери. За стеклом начинало светать. Неужели уже утро? Разве он просидел здесь несколько часов? Табличка не помогала сфокусировать взгляд. Он пожалел, что не может дотянуться до очков, которые потерял в драке. Что-то важное шептали динамики старого проигрывателя. Изумо завладело странное, пугающее беспокойство, хотя сердце билось медленно. Веки словно налились свинцом, а рассвет, просачивающийся сквозь нетронутое стекло двери, заслоняла чья-то фигура. Изумо решил как следует присмотреться к ней, как только сосчитает с закрытыми глазами до трёх. Рука с сигаретой безвольно стукнулась о половицы бара. Раз…

Свет настойчиво рвался под плотно сжатые веки, ‒ рыжий и тёплый, знакомый и любимый. Изумо не стал открывать глаза: должно быть, свет был слишком ярким, иначе почему повлажнели ресницы? В голове раздавалось ритмичное металлическое позвякивание ‒ то ли Тоцука открыл в себе страсть к очередному странному на вид музыкальному инструменту, то ли Анна отрешённо теребит многочисленные брелоки на своей сумке... Изумо нахмурился: кажется, что-то в его рассуждениях было не так… А звук приближался, его ритм всё больше походил на чей-то уверенный шаг. И чем ближе они звучали, тем сильнее щипало глаза. Упрямый свет загородил чей-то ещё более упрямый силуэт. Шаги остановились совсем рядом: видимо, незваные гости остановились напротив. Изумо было страшно открыть глаза и не увидеть тех, кого он ждал. Какое-то время он слышал только своё прерывистое дыхание, а потом его спросили:  
‒ Долго ты ещё будешь тут валяться?  
По щекам побежало горячее. Глубоко, свободно вдохнув, Изумо, как и хотел, на счёт «три» решил открыть глаза. Раз…  
‒ Не тяни, Кусанаги-сан: вдруг Король рассердится? ‒ пошутил голос справа. Два…  
Из груди непроизвольно вырвался стыдный всхлип. Изумо притворно закашлялся, хотя и понимал, что на самом деле ничего стыдного в его слезах нет.  
‒ Ну? ‒ с весёлым нетерпением поторопил его Микото.  
Рука, протянутая Изумо, была вполне настоящей. Изумо ухватился за неё, поднимаясь на ноги, ощущая в них покалывание, как после долгого сидения. Ему не хотелось отпускать сухую, горячую ладонь Микото. Он прикрыл веки, снова считая до трёх. Раз…  
Узкая ладонь Тоцуки легла на его плечо, крепко сжимая длинными тонкими пальцами. Два…  
‒ Я слишком стар, чтобы верить в такое, ‒ Изумо удивился, как прозвучал его голос, не пропитанный дымом и горечью.  
Микото насмешливо хмыкнул.  
‒ Ненамного ты и старше, Кусанаги-сан.  
Изумо улыбался, глотая соль. Микото высвободил руку, но не убрал её, а положил на другое плечо.  
‒ Пошли.  
Три.


End file.
